Talk:413
There's a specific name for this kind of number on TVTropes, but I'll be damned if I can remember what it is. --GreyMario 20:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Was Arc Number the trope you had in mind? It works much like Arc Words, obviously. And hey, there's even an entry on Homestuck! Also, WV has been blocking us from seeing the current time in the secret base since this strip, but it looks to be 16:13:00, or 4:13PM--Chimichanga 20:41, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Possible 413s on the soundtrack. I was checking everything Homestuck related in search for anymore 413s and noticed that the songs "Harlequin" and "Aggrieve (Violin Refrain") have play times of 1:43 and 1:34 respectively. I think that it might me a little bit of a stretch, but still worth looking at.Koolkevk 02:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Though those include the same numbers, I don't think they count. Maybe if a later song is 3:14, 3:41, or 4:31 long.--Bunnyboi 23:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) OK then, I'll continue checking out the albums when they come out and scouring the site for anymore 413s.Koolkevk 02:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Sburb Beta The beta came out three years in the past, or what? I'm confused. Aryst0krat 04:26, October 15, 2009 (UTC) The Sburb beta was meant to arrive at John's house 3 days before his birthday.--Bunnyboi 04:29, October 15, 2009 (UTC) So shouldn't it say "Note that it was only the 10th" instead of "Note that John was only 10"? Aryst0krat 04:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Or that John was only 12 Aryst0krat 04:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) John was only 10 in the Homestuck Beta.--Bunnyboi 04:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Ah. THAT Beta. Aryst0krat 04:39, October 15, 2009 (UTC) 4/13? I noticed that no pages were posted on 8/26, which is exactly 4 months and 13 days after the first page. Is this a coincidence? NotAnonymous 06:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Andrew often misses updates due to matters in real life so we can't be sure if he chose to withhold updates or if he was distracted by other matters. If he meant to include this as a secret 413, it's pretty damn subtle.Koolkevk 01:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Jade's playlist The one that was removed was in the wrong place, but I don't really think it was much of a stretch. The sum of the first two playtimes (2:11 and 2:02) is 4:13, and I would doubt that it was a coincidence. NotAnonymous 02:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) 52 Pickup A deck of cards is 4 suits with 13 cards each. The imagery of playing cards is nowhere near as prominent as the imagery of chess pieces, but that has to be the reason this number was picked. 00:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Minor Rehaul Looking at the page, it isn't very visualy pleasing. I'm considering dividing it up into 3 main sections: "413 as a time" "413 as a date" and "Other apperences" I'm sure that by making the page look less "listy" and more like an organized reference point of events. I'll start work on it tommorw so I can hear anyone else's thoughts, suggestions or objections. Koolkevk 04:54, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. It is time for this page to be redone. NotAnonymous 05:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I get it. John 4:13 Jesus said to her, “Everyone who drinks of this water will be thirsty again" refers to the adverage MSPA reader, seeing it once and checking everyday again for updates. Coincidence or not? It might be the meaning of the whole 413 stuff... 05:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC)